


Be My Sunshine

by PyroQueenOfFire



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Horror movie OC fan, I promise no main characters die, I promise to always warn you in chapter, Parts of the scripts will happen, The warnings are for movie scenes that happen in the story, There are also horror movie scenes in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroQueenOfFire/pseuds/PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A big movie break lands a very lucky girl on set with her favorite actor and a fangirl's dream comes true; Chris Evans/OC, Tom Hiddleston/OC, Jeremy Renner/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Sunshine

When the sun came streaming in through the window that morning, Kyla Price groaned a little bit and turned over. She buried her face into her pillow and kept her back to the window, the sunlight coming in through the cracks in the blinds of the apartment. It didn’t help that there was a giant window right at the head of her bed and it was better than her head being at the opposite end where the sun would shine at her from her feet.

“It’s too bright,” Kyla told her younger sister, Aidan, who was occupying the bed on the bottom of their bunk bed. “I’m officially now in a bad mood.”

Aidan shrugged and turned over too. “I’m still sleeping, shut the fuck up.”

Kyla smiled a little and then tried to go back to sleep, giving up and turning over in the bed, holding onto her teddy bear. Taking a deep breath, she got up and got down from the bed, wandering out of the bedroom door to the kitchen in the 2 bedroom, 2 bath apartment that she shared with her mother and her younger sister. She opened up the fridge and pulled out a gogurt before going over to her laptop and opening it up to turn it on.

After making sure it was booting up, she went to take care of Nature’s call in the bathroom, washed her hands, checked herself out in the mirror, weighed herself and then went back out to her laptop. It was like a morning routine: yogurt and Tumblr. She sat down and typed in her password before she waited for her account to open up and set to opening up all of the start up items, smiling at her background.

“Good morning, Cap,” she told her Captain America background.

Her mother, Kelly, laughed a little bit as she came out of her bedroom. “Stop talking to yourself, Kyla.”

“Can’t help it,” she responded as she stuck her gogurt in her mouth and started scrolling through her Tumblr dash.

She was a fangirl, it was her day off, and even if it wasn’t her day off she would waste a few hours of her day on the site. So she got started and then her stomach started rumbling and she sighed a little more…she needed something substantial to eat. That and today she had some errands to run so eventually she would have to get dressed and go outside and do things with herself.

“Can you go out and get the mail?” Her mother asked as if she could read her mind.

Kyla sighed and looked down at her Batman pajama pants and her black tank top. “Yeah, sure…I just have to get dressed.”

“Okay, so do it now?” Her mother told her as she started the tea kettle.

“God, fine,” Kyla responded and shuffled back into her bedroom without reblogging any of the Tumblr tags yet.

Without grumbling too much more about it, she got dressed and grabbed her keys, heading down the stairs of the three floor apartment and heading to the mailboxes. She looked around at the chirping birds and smiled at the crisp air, hugging herself a little bit in the new sweater she’d bought a couple weeks ago. Fall was her favorite time of year because she got to wear sweaters and jackets and boots and she got pumpkin spice lattes from Starbucks and pumpkin spice cupcakes from Pinka Bella. It was a good season.

Waving at a couple neighbors she had yet to meet who were passing by her, she tried her best to be friendly until she got to the mailbox. Then she focused on putting the key in the slot and turning it, pondering a moment if Joy was working because she was up now and in a few hours it would be around 11 and Joy would be up. She reached into the box and grabbed the mail before closing the door and making sure it was locked again.

Walking back up to her apartment she flipped through the mail, pausing a moment in the middle of the parking lot as something caught her attention. It was addressed to her and it looked important and it was a bigger envelope than the others by just a little bit and she started to hyperventilate and her chest tightened. She jumped when she heard a car horn, turning to see a car stopped waiting for her to move—she’d stopped in their parking space and she needed to move.

Blushing, she held her hand up to them and called out a hurried, “I’m so sorry,” before going up the stairs to her apartment and closing and locking the door behind her. She set the mail on the counter sans the letter and hurried into her room, past the two closets and into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. Aidan was up now and on the other computer playing TOR (Star Wars: The Old Republic) already and her mother was busy making some tea.

TOR with Aidan would have to wait.

Right now, she had the letter in her hand that she had been waiting for and she sat down on the closed toilet lid and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. Immediately she was texting one of her best friends, Joy Pershall, her fingers shaking but she had to do this because Joy just had to know. The two had been friends for a while now and they had the same Avengers obsession and since Joy knew that Kyla had sent this out, Joy needed to be informed that a letter had been sent back.

_**Kyla:** Joy…it came._

_**Joy:** Kyla, it is 9:30 in the morning so this better be life and death. What came?_

_**Kyla:** The letter about my screenplay and I’m too freaking nervous to open it._

_**Joy:** OMG  
 **Joy:** OPEN IT KYLA!!!!!!!!_

_**Kyla:** God, okay…_

Taking a deep breath, she opened up the envelope, being careful with it like a present on Christmas, Kyla not the kind that just ripped into things. No, she was that one weirdo that opened things slowly and carefully and then folded the wrapping paper up like she was going to use it again, but probably never would. Still, she got the envelope open and slid the letter out, reading it as her heart pounded away in her chest and soon she was texted Joy again.

_**Kyla:** Joy…_

_**Joy:** WHAT?!_

_**Kyla:** They want to meet with me and turn it into a movie…_

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Feedback is always appreciated!**  
> 


End file.
